Talk:Twisted (episode)
Episode Year? Why is this episode set to take place in 2371? It was part of the second season, so it should logically be 2372. I know there are some inconsistencies with the stardates around the start of season 2, but this episode has no stardate to suggest it takes place in '71 instead of '72. – Michael riber jorgensen 17:32, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Also, at Kes' page, it says that she was born in 2370, but in this episode, it is said that she is two, meaning she should have been born in 2369. I need an answer. -- 04:50, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Twisted was filmed as part of season one, and was filmed before (which was definitely set in '71). It did air as part of season two, though, so... I guess it can go either way. --From Andoria with Love 06:21, 25 April 2007 (UTC) This episode is horrible. --Rob Loach 01:02, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :That may be (I have no idea never having seen the episode), but that's not what talk pages are for. This is for discussing the article, not its subject :-)– Cleanse 03:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Computer: Arch While trying to shut down the program, Harry said: "Computer, end program Paris 3." (Computer beeps, but nothing happens) "Computer, arch." What was that final command? I don't recall it being used before (even while trying to close a program when normal methods don't work), sounds like a emergency reset command, has it appeared before? -- 21:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :"Computer, Arch" was used many times on TNG, though not so much on Voyager. The arch is the entrance to the holodeck(with the controls to the computer)--31dot 21:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Garbled speech? I've been curious on if anything the doctor said that was garbled from Janeway's PoV would be important anywhere in the article. I've recorded the garbled line and ran it in reverse. Part of it is still garbled either way, but the rest of it came out as "I can't analyze her neural pathways". This seems to indicate that her presumed inability to communicate or understand what she is hearing is the result of the energy life form constantly reconfiguring said pathways, though at one point she clearly managed to get a semi-coherent sentance out (It's talking to me. Do nothing!) even if the crew ignored it thinking she was delerious. -- 23:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed the following quote, which was changed to the closed captioning from what was said in the episode. I do think a quote should be based on the audio of the episode and not the closed captioning(which can be inaccurate, and also changes dialog for its own purposes) Either way, if it needs this much explanation, it isn't too memorable. "It's talking to me! Do nothing!" : - Janeway after contacting the energy field, which rendered her unable to be understood by anyone, but told her what course of action to take. --31dot 01:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) IT'S ALIVE!! Can anyone with more insight than I expand the last paragraph as to explain how Janeway figured out it was a lifeform. If it was deduced by her while she was passed out (as is inferred by 31dot's quote deletion explanation above) than I think this should be added to the main article.--Obey the Fist!! 21:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nitpick removed :Kes' locket disappears then reappears as she and Neelix search for her quarters. Removed as per MA:NIT. -- sulfur 01:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) removed * When asked how much time is left before deck six implodes, Tuvok predicts 68 minutes. 6+8= 14. 14 minutes is roughly the amount of time left in the episode when Tuvok makes the prediction.(without commericals) This is silly. One could equally say, 6 * 8 = 48, and 48 - 1 Vulcan = 47! The point is, you can manipulate numbers however you want.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 22:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :uh huh, except your example was an asspull. my edit was basic math skills and was actually relevant. I can get you a screencap if you don't believe that tidbit is true. ::It may be true, but it is irrelevant. That was the point Cleanse was making. -- sulfur 15:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC)